


Popsicles Don't Make Good Girlfriends

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amedot - Freeform, amedotbomb5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot go shopping.





	

The wind blew hard, fighting Amethyst and Peridot every step of the way. The sidewalks were practically deserted as students hurried from one building to the next, always looking for a respite from the cutting winter wind. Peridot had buried her hands in the pockets of her jacket, her head lowered. “Why did you have to park so far away,” she complained though chattering teeth. 

Amethyst shrugged. “Uh, there weren’t any closer spaces? Peri you were there.” She squinted forward, a smile coming onto her face. “We’re almost there, see?” She gestured ahead, pulling a gloved hand out of the pocket of her coat.

Peridot nodded in a jerky movement. “Okay. Let’s go.” They hadn’t been walking slowly before, but she doubled her speed. She got to the car and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Sticking her hands under her arms, she looked up at Amethyst. “Come on, unlock it.”

Amethyst was rifling through her bookbag on the ground. “Wait, I’m looking for the keys.” Peridot kept her eyes on her, though she started jumping to keep warm. Finally, Amethyst jerked them out with a jingle, grinning. “Got ‘em.” Pointing them toward the car, she clicked the unlock button. Peridot jumped in the instant the door was open wide enough, shutting it just as quickly. A moment later, Amethyst slid into the driver’s seat, throwing her bag in the backseat. She looked over at Peridot, who had stuffed her hands between her legs, hunched over. She started the car, turning the heat on high, full blast, frowning. “Peri?” 

“What?” Peridot looked over at her, her expression neutral.

The air was starting to turn warm already. “Why didn’t you wear a coat? Or gloves?”

With a scowl, Peridot looked back at her hands. “I don’t have any.”

“Oh.” Amethyst sat for a moment, watching as Peridot slowly warmed and opened up. She herself was getting too warm and took off her coat. She glanced at it, smiling, and draped it over Peridot. “Here, for now.”

“Thanks,” Peridot grumbled. Amethyst turned on the radio and started driving. After a few moments, Peridot looked at her, another scowl crossing her features. “Where are we going?”

Amethyst shrugged. “To the mall.”

“Why?” Out of the corner of her eye, Amethyst noticed the coat shift off of Peridot’s torso. “We both have homework.”

Amethyst looked over at her, shaking her head. “Homework is whatever, dude. You’re cold. We’re getting you a coat.”

“Oh.” Peridot sat for a moment, staring out the window, before turning back to Amethyst. “You should just forget it. I don’t exactly have the money for a coat.”

“I didn’t say you were buying it,” Amethyst said. “I’m not going to have a popsicle for a girlfriend.”

The ride was silent for the last stretch of time before arriving at the mall. Once there, Peridot followed Amethyst from store to store, always finding a reason to reject one coat or another. Finally, Amethyst slammed down the coat they were looking at. “Peridot, if you don’t pick a coat out, I am going to buy the ugliest one I see. It’s going to be bright orange; do you understand?”

Peridot sighed. “Fine. That one is…fine.” She waved her hand at the one Amethyst had thrown down. 

Amethyst’s shoulders slumped forward. She took Peridot’s hand. “Hey, look at me.” Slowly Peridot turned her head to do so, not quite meeting Amethyst’s eyes. “I want you warm, okay. I want you protected. I also want you in something you like. Have you liked any of the coats I’ve shown you?” When Peridot shrugged, she growled again. “Fine, okay, we stay here until you pick out a coat.”

“Amethyst,” she groaned. “I don’t want to. I won’t be able to pay you back for a very long time, and—“

“You aren’t paying me back. It’s a coat, Peridot. Something you need here. And like…you know my family. My friends. We don’t really worry about money. It’s, well, it isn’t nothing, but I’ve never needed something and not had it, and I won’t let you either.” Amethyst sighed, picking the coat up off the ground. “This one is pretty terrible. Why don’t we get you something nicer?”

Peridot nodded. “Okay. Which one?”

“That’s up to you.” 

Peridot looked around the store. “Well, I really liked that one with the fur around the hood and collar. It was a green color; do you remember?”

Amethyst smiled. “I do, come on.” She grabbed Peridot’s hand, pulling her along as they went to find the coat. They rifled through a few of them, trying to find the right size for Peridot, and then went to the counter, where Amethyst made sure to send Peridot away. They met back at the exit. Amethyst handed Peridot the coat, a grin on her face. Peridot made quick work of the tags, removing them all and stuffing them back into the bag, before pulling the coat on. 

“It’s nice,” she said, pulling the zipper up. “Thank you, Amethyst.”

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. “Good.” They walked out the mall like that, and when the wind buffeted against them on the way to the car, Peridot couldn’t have been more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! Thank you!


End file.
